chuchuchucklevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lift
The Chuckle Brothers and No Slacking get trapped in a lift. Plot Paul and Barry bring in the Water Cooler with has Lesley the Newt in it and they "fix" the taps and the freezer. No Slacking comes in with the map mistaking Paul as a boss. After Paul tells him that the basement will be on the Fifth Floor thus moving the counteen to the kitchen which leads the kitchen to be outside. After Paul reveals he's not the Boss This makes NS completely mad and storms off after the brothers blurt out the Catchphrase "No Slacking!". Paul and Chuckle then take the water cooler in the lift with NS and the two Bags of Cement. After a fight between the buttons, The Panel explodes. Paul "fixes" the panel which leads the lift to go haywire leaving the three trapped. Then, Barry pulls out an Emergency Phone and unawarely phones NS. He then finds out that NS reveals that he been phoned and called with eyes close together, bad-tempered looney. Paul gives NS a drink from the cooler in exchange for the sandwiches. They find out they was lousy ones without the cheese. After Paul blurts out the Lesley is a newt whilst looking for him, NS panics and climbs on the cooler because he dislikes newts. Paul unknowly picks up a spider, which he dislikes them and pushes NS into a bag of cement. Paul pushes the button on the ceiling which leads the lift to go up and down in haywire. After they recovered, NS explains to them that cement is quick setting and water must be kept away from it. After they discovered that the doors were about a inch open and stuck below the floor. They put in wood chocks through the gap for Barry to squeeze through. Paul thens joins NS to watch Rotherham United on the small TV, Barry runs out of wood and Paul tells him to push the button on the panel which makes a shower of sparks with wires sticking out and NS' small TV short circuit. Paul realises that the TV and the Lift are on the same frequency. Whilst fixing the TV with the precision screwdriver they hear Bubbles popping, they thought it was NS, but they soon learn that the bubbles were coming from the Water Bottle for the cooler. After Paul fixed and changed the fuse, he rewounded the transformer, which have NS to try it but Static shows up. Whilst changing channels the lift goes into Haywire again which leads to NS bumping into another bag of cement and the water bottle falling on the spot where the cement is and the water cooler collasping. After the Lift finally stops they swich off the TV. The Lift shudders and creaks which leads NS to panic and wanting to escape, but finds the water has made the Cement reach up to his ankles, making him unable to move. As Paul and Barry try to free NS the Lift is about the collapse, but reaches to the ground Floor safely. As NS begs to get out of here, this leads Paul and Barry to Lift him up and charge through the doors escaping the lift but crashing into another Lift. But they find they are trapped in the another lift again. They hear Bubbles popping this time it was NS, The Brothers bang on the doors yellling out "Hellllllp!!!!!!!!!!!!!!". Trivia * Paul changes the channels to get the lift working are: BBC One, BBC Two, ITV, Channel 4 and Channel Five. Watch the episode below! Category:Episodes Category:Series 17 Category:Episodes Written By Rory Clark Category:Episodes with Guest Appearances